Story of Freaky people
by greenpigs
Summary: A story about 3 girl demons (with tails of course), who are allies with Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Koga.


Don't make me say it!!!! GGGRRRR!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! There I said it!!! ….o ya, I like Sesshomaru!!

  "Sesshomaru has come back for another arm," says Naraku. (Naraku is surround by one of his female minions, Nina. Female minions:  Sona, a sun dog demon, Dowa, a spirit cat demon, and Nina, a hamster-demon-healer-thing (don't ask). HEY GO ALONG WITH IT! GEZZ!)

 "Yes, I guess.  Naraku, how long are you gonna keep helping other demons?" asks Nina innocently.  
            "Until I become full demon and destroy Inuyasha.  Why, do you not like it?" asked Naraku, glancing at Nina.  All of a sudden, Dowa and Sona come to the clearing where Nina and Naraku were sitting at.

"What happen to the Rin's village?!" screamed Sona.  "Did you do anything to that village?!  I will personally kill you if you had anything to do with this!"

"Naraku, WHAT DID YOU DO TO RIN?!?!?!" Shrieks Dowa.  Dowa unsheathes her sword and gets ready to attack, but is stopped by Sona.

"Don't worry, my ladies.  I have done nothing to that pathetic village.  I was not the one to destroy it.  Instead, Koga destroyed her second home," answers Naraku calmingly.  "I would never deceive you."

"I would like to see that day come," says Sona, getting a little annoyed with his calmness.

"HOW COULD KOGA DESTROY THE VILLAGE?! WHY?! GRRRRRRRRRRR! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO PISSED AT HIM!" screeched Dowa, blasting away the surrounding landscape, not being occupied.

"sweat drop Calm down Dowa, no need for violence.  Violence is not the answer, murder is. Don't you dare think about murdering me, I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE tear!" Nina expressed.

"Another demon has come to join us," whispered Sona.  "I think it's a demon, a freaky frog-thing, and a human….smells like a.. dead human?  Could that be Kikyo? No…. the smell of clay and bones is not there.. could that be Rin?" Sona supposed.

"RIN'S NOT DEAD! YAY!!" squealed Dowa.  All, of a sudden, someone pulled the tail of Sona, causing her to freak out and fall forward.

"WTF WAS THAT?!?!?!?!" Screeched Sona, holding her tail while sitting and looking around.  Dowa helped Sona get up off her butt.

"OMG! RIN YOUR ALIVE!!" screamed Dowa, nearly choking Rin with a hug.

"Let her go Dowa," said Sona irritatedly.

"Why should I?" asked Dowa, loosening the death grip.

"I'll tell you why," answers Nina.  "CUZ BOTH OF YOU NEED TO GET A GRIP ON LIFE!!!… That's it, I'm going to the castle.  Naraku, I'll be back in a couple minutes."

" Fine," stated Naraku.  "Lord Sesshomaru, it's nice to see your back."

"LORD SESSHOMARU!! LOOK AT MY TWO FRIENDS!! I FINALLY FOUND THEM!!" shouted Rin, hanging off of the tail of Sona, who had a look of (.).

Sesshomaru's point of view

Rin was playfully attack the tail of the Blonde hair, Silver Eyed Dog-Demon.  The demon, Sona, had Twin- red swords that had a sun crested on each.  Also, Sona had a sun crested in the middle of her forehead.  Next to Sona was Dowa.  Dowa is a Cat demon with Midnight-blue hair, deep black eyes, who carried a long blue sword.  She was the to-be-mate of Koga (supposedly).  Before the Nina girl disappeared, he had got a good glimpse.  Nina is a hamster-healer-demon-thingy.  She had Chestnut brown hair, light purple eyes, and she carried a silver staff.

End Point of view

Nina comes back while Sona's playing with Rin "violence", Dowa went to "murder" Koga and Sesshomaru was taking glances at Sona and Rin while he was talking to Naraku about a new human arm that he could use.

"Hey Sona, want to jump off a cliff with me?" asked Nina, as she was walking towards the "catfight" Sona and Rin were having.

"SURE!!" cried out Sona, making Naraku and Sesshomaru to turn her way.  "Hehehe… sweat drop… hi people…WHAT?!?!?!?! JUMPING OFF CLIFFS ARE FUN!!!"  Shrieked Sona, turning towards Rin.  "Hey Rin, me and Nina are going to have a diving competition, would you like to join us?"

"Sure, can I be the judge?" asked Rin, jumping with happiness.

"Why not, it can do you no harm," answered Sona "To bad Dowa's not here, she would enjoy this," she murmured. "Anyways, Rin, Jump on my back, it'll be faster to get there."

Sesshomaru was walking towards Rin, Nina, and Sona at this point in time.  As soon as Rin jump on Sona's back, Nina took off ahead.  When Sona was about to take off, Sesshomaru grabbed Sona's wrist, cause her to fall forward, with Rin falling with her.

"Rin is not to go anywhere with to demon wenches," said Sesshomaru calmly…

To Be Continued! Plz r and r.


End file.
